


Al sicuro

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affection, F/M, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Neck Kissing, Sex, Surprise Kissing, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Anisa ha accompagnato Felix nel suo studio, dove lui vorrebbe trovare il modo di sciogliere un incantesimo che lo tormenta... Prevalgono però il desiderio di gustare un po' di calore, sicurezza - e forse altro.
Relationships: Anisa & Felix (Last Legacy | Fictif), Anisa Anka/Felix Iskandar Escellun
Comments: 4





	Al sicuro

Anisa sbatté le palpebre nella penombra. Lo studio di Felix, dopotutto, non sembrava realmente meno illuminato del suo. La vera differenza era che, anziché dal caminetto, la luce proveniva da un’alta finestra e da un lampadario in vetro a più bracci. Esso guardava un divanetto, sul quale era stata buttata una coperta di lana gialla. La cavaliera apprezzò la scrivania in legno scuro e la sterminata libreria: copriva tre pareti su quattro, eppure alcuni volumi avevano dovuto venire impilati sul pavimento. Meno gradevole le parve il quadro che interrompeva gli scaffali: un quadrato ricoperto di striature nerastre su fondo ugualmente scuro, che volevano significare alberi ritorti e… anime in pena?

«Grazie d’avermi accompagnato, Annie» disse Felix, togliendosi la cappa e gettandola sul divano. «Sai… Non sei certo obbligata ad accontentare tutti i capricci di un ragazzino viziato come me». Nel pronunciare queste parole, aveva assunto una sua peculiare espressione dolceamara, con gli occhi grigi fissi a terra e un mesto sorriso: la riservava ai cari amici - non moltissimi, in verità.

«Figurati!» lo rassicurò Anisa. «Avevo bisogno d’una pausa dal lavoro d’ufficio… E, poi, che gusto c’è a frequentarti, se non ti si vizia un pochino?» Glissò sul “ragazzino”: le sembrava un termine inadeguato a qualcuno che aveva ventisei anni suonati, ma non le pareva il caso di dirglielo così brutalmente.

«Grazie, Annie… Prego, accomodat… Oh, _no!_ »

Felix fissò con irritazione la coperta sul divano. Si stava _muovendo._

Pian piano, dalle spire di lana, emerse una nuvola di peli bianchi e neri, con tondi occhi verdi. Una grossa gatta, con un fiocco giallo legato al collo.

«Ehi, tesoro…!» la richiamò Anisa.

Il giovane fece una smorfia: «Ti consiglio di lasciarla stare… Ha un’apparenza innocente, ma… dentro di lei, c’è una bestia rabbiosa. Uno spirito rinchiuso dentro di lei, dopo che è morta… Dovrebbe servire a farle fare la guardia… Comunque, si chiama Stella» concluse rassegnato, vedendo che l’amica non si lasciava distogliere.

Stella, a ogni modo, sembrava soddisfatta. Rispondeva alle carezze di Anisa con gran fusa, come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi felino.

«Mai una volta che ci sia qualcosa di _normale_ , là dove stai tu, eh?» stuzzicò la cavaliera.

«Sei stata tu a voler venire nel _covo_ di un negromante come me» ribatté Felix, con un sorrisetto sarcastico.

«Suvvia… Falle un po’ di coccole anche tu… Si vede che ne ha bisogno, poveretta…»

A occhi sgranati, il mago rimase a fissare l’amica che prendeva in braccio Stella e gliela porgeva. Esitò; poi, si risolse ad accettare l’invito. Se la gatta avesse avuto una faccia, si sarebbe potuto dire che gongolava di trionfo. Felix la sorreggeva come se lei potesse scoppiare da un momento all’altro; ma non la lasciò cadere.

Anisa approfittò della distrazione di lui per dare un’occhiata alle coste dei libri. Si aspettava di vedere lugubri titoli di magia nera. Fu sorpresa invece di trovarne quali _Il bacio d’un demone, Le calde notti di Vela, Ammaliante e pericoloso…_ Non sembravano propriamente grimori. Alcuni d’essi la fecero francamente arrossire.

«È… è una collana di romanzi _storici_ … _con qualche abbellimento_ » balbettò Felix, accorgendosi della sua attenzione. «Li ho… li ho letti _per la trama_ ».

L’altra tacque, rinunciando a fargli notare quanto fosse patetico quel pretesto.

«Ti va se preparo un buon tè per noi due?» propose Anisa, per togliere entrambi dall’imbarazzo.

«Ottima idea… È là dentro!» Il giovane accennò a un armadietto. Lei reperì il tè (nero, speziato, dal profumo dolce), una brocca d’acqua, il bollitore e la teiera. Diede inizio all’operazione.

«Sei proprio sicuro di potercela fare da solo?» azzardò, mentre l’acqua si riscaldava. Felix, da tempo, cercava di far sciogliere l’incanto che lo legava a suo padre Escell. Ma gli spezzaincantesimi professionisti a cui si era rivolto l’avevano frodato: nessuno di loro avrebbe mai scontentato in quel modo Escell Mirun, l’Arcimago di Porrima. Felix aveva dunque preso la disperata decisione di trovare un metodo per proprio conto. Si era recato in quella sorta di biblioteca personale per studiarne uno.

«Sicuro al cento per cento… no» sbuffò il giovane. «Ma non mi resta altra opzione».

Anisa finì in silenzio di preparare il tè. L’argomento “padri” era particolarmente doloroso anche per lei. Credeva di sapere cosa provasse Felix, il conflitto sordo (ma non per questo meno vivo) che lo opponeva a Escell fin dall’adolescenza. Anche se la vicenda di lei col proprio genitore - avrebbe osato scommettere Anisa - sarebbe suonata ben più agghiacciante… Cercò di scacciare quel pensiero, mentre reggeva tazze e tisana sul vassoio.

«Ti sto proprio facendo fare da cameriera, eh?» si rabbuiò Felix.

«Per favore, piantala…» La cavaliera posò il tutto sul tavolino innanzi al divano e scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli dell’amico. «Anch’io avevo voglia di tè…»

Stella si era dileguata per i fatti propri, lasciando sul divano solo strisce di peli per ricordo. Il mago si era mollemente adagiato accanto alla propria cappa, sulle pieghe della coperta. Anisa si sedette di fianco a lui.

«Come ti senti? Ti va di parlarne?» tentò lei.

«No…» bofonchiò il giovane, con le labbra già presso l’orlo della sua tazza.

L’altra rinunciò. Si dedicò a sorbire lentamente il tè, attendendo che si raffreddasse. Per entrambi, quei momenti trascorsero in un silenzio stranamente intento e solenne per un incontro amichevole. Anisa non ci fece caso più di tanto. Già sapeva che Felix era di carattere a dir poco chiuso.

Quand’ebbero posato le tazze vuote sui piattini, il ragazzo pareva quasi insonnolito. E dire che la cavaliera beveva quel genere d’infusi per _svegliarsi…_ Ma Felix aveva sempre sonno: di giorno, s’intende. Trascorreva la notte a lume di candela, chino su qualche volume; si rifaceva poi con numerosi sonnellini diurni. Sembrava particolarmente vicino a cadere in uno di quelli, per l’appunto.

Anisa lo sentì rilassarsi sui volant che le decoravano la spalla. Il capelli castani di lui si sparsero fiduciosi sull’omero della ragazza. Tutto il suo liscio volto si compose nel riposo. Lei osservò quelle labbra fresche, quasi infantili, posare l’una sull’altra come petali in boccio. Una volta tanto, non si stiravano nel sarcasmo, né si aprivano per sentenziare. Felix sapeva essere adorabile… quando dormiva.

Il corpo del giovane si rilassò contro il suo. Non le dispiaceva nemmeno troppo. Anzi, _magari_ il rampollo di Escell avesse deposto più spesso il proprio snobismo, _magari_ si fosse aperto all’affetto anche nella veglia… Quel _ragazzino_ (come si era definito da solo) aveva una fame tremenda di amore, per quanto si ostinasse a evitare la gente (o le sue aspettative). Come Stella, aveva un bel po’ d’arretrati di tenerezza da recuperare.

Gli cinse le spalle con un braccio e lo strinse delicatamente a sé. Non era da Anisa essere così materna. Forse, anche lei aveva bisogno di qualche attimo dolce.

Le palpebre di Felix cominciarono a sbattere. L’amica temette d’averlo svegliato.

Lui non riaprì gli occhi; ma circondò i fianchi di Anisa con un braccio e le posò il capo sul petto. La ragazza si ritrovò a lisciargli il caschetto castano con le dita, mentre ascoltava il respiro gentile del giovane sul suo cuore.

«Grazie, Annie…» bisbigliò Felix, trasognato. «Grazie perché… mi fai sentire così al sicuro…»

Un groppo di commozione le chiuse la gola. Ma il calore che cominciava a serpeggiarle nelle membra era un poco più vigoroso della tenerezza. Senza volerlo, ripensò ai titoli di quei romanzi _equivoci._ Chissà quali immagini avevano instillato nel capo di quel ragazzo così chiuso e misterioso… Chissà quali erano le fantasie che lo abitavano durante il sonno…

Come a risponderle, l’altra mano di Felix affondò nel folto dei suoi capelli ricci. Anisa sentì qualche bacio tiepido e morbido risalirle il collo.

«Ripeto… non sei obbligata a soddisfare i miei… _capricci_ » sussurrò lui al suo orecchio. E la sua voce, più che remissiva, suonò maliziosa.

Lei si riscosse. «No, Felix… Sono _io_ ad avere un _capriccio,_ adesso».

Si voltò e posò un bacio fermo proprio al centro delle sue labbra. Nello stesso momento, cominciò a carezzargli il petto. Si benedisse per aver lasciato i guanti vicino al bollitore. La giovane pelle dell’altro, fra i lembi della camicia, le blandiva il palmo della mano.

Felix rispose al bacio con calma, con una sapienza consumata che sorprese Anisa. Quella lingua - che lei credeva adusa soltanto ai discorsi dotti e alle frecciate - si muoveva verso la sua con un guizzare elettrico, serpentino, quasi etereo. Desiderò sentirla insinuarsi nelle pieghe più impossibili del suo corpo, nei punti la cui sensibilità le avrebbe spezzato il respiro. Ormai del tutto sveglio, il giovane mago si preparò a _far trionfare il loro capriccio._

Di lì a qualche ora, cos’avrebbero pensato di quella _pazzia_? Forse, si sarebbero semplicemente ricomposti; avrebbero ricominciato a scambiarsi aiuto amichevole e battute pungenti. Ma, in quei momenti strappati alla quotidianità, potevano dimenticarsi di qualsiasi cosa: anche dei loro padri, anche di negromanzie e incantesimi. L’uno fra le braccia dell’altra, erano _al sicuro._


End file.
